


Fanart for Darkest Destiny.

by Mushroom_Writes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cassunzel OTP, F/F, I can't help but want to dedicate something to it, honestly, this is such a good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_Writes/pseuds/Mushroom_Writes
Summary: I am such a big fan of this fanfic that I felt I had to do something dedicated to it.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Fanart for Darkest Destiny.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanfic_Acolyte_Vanessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Acolyte_Vanessa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darkest Destiny: A Tangled Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259643) by [Fanfic_Acolyte_Vanessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Acolyte_Vanessa/pseuds/Fanfic_Acolyte_Vanessa). 



This moment created such a powerful image in my mind that I needed to get it down on paper.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this can make up for the lack of activity on my part as of late, I promise I have more things in the works!


End file.
